


Love at First Sass

by Jade_Kyo



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Kidnapping, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Varian whump, Vexian, eventually, if I need to tag anything please let me know, takes a little bit to get to that point, vex whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Kyo/pseuds/Jade_Kyo
Summary: While visiting the newly reformed city of Vardaros Varian finds himself the center of a nefarious plot and a blossoming romance!
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel & Varian, Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Varian/Vex (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. Meeting of Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy... so this fic... I’ll admit this first chapter is not my proudest work but this fic is very different from anything I usually write so it’s a bit of a learning experience for me. So I hope the writing isn’t too awkward. once we get into the meat of this story I think it'll start flowing better. 
> 
> Anyway this is a bit of a practice fic for me. For those of you who perhaps follow my fic Phantom that one is on a bit of a hold because I realized the fic was just too big for my skill level as a writer. I’ve decided to write this fic instead as a way of practicing writing multi chapter fics on a much smaller scale and on a more thought out scale as this fic is fully outlined. I fully intend on returning to Phantom once I have a much more thorough outline written up for it, when that will be I have no idea but it is in the plans as of right now.
> 
> Now that I’ve got that out of the way I hope you enjoy this little self indulgent fic for my favorite rare pair! ^_^

Empty. The cell was empty. Eugene shuddered at the sight. Of all the cells that could’ve been found empty it just had to be  _ this one.  _

Eugene breathed, the Baron had escaped. There was no sense in denying it, now it was just a matter of finding him and locking him back behind bars where he belonged. He felt a gentle hand interlace with his fingers. He looked over to his side to see his fiancé Rapunzel staring up at him with concern. 

“Don’t worry, Eugene, we’ll find him.” She soothed. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, sunshine.”

“Do you have any idea where he might be heading?”

Eugene’s brows creased as he stared into the empty cell, “I have an idea.”  
  


* * *

The great city of Vardaros, or at least it was slowly becoming great. Rapunzel had told Varian the story of how she reformed the city and its people, helping re-establish the law and cast out the Baron who had terrorized the city. He’d also heard how the Baron was now locked away within the Coronian dungeons, not that it really concerned him, he’d never met the Baron and he was quite content to keep it that way. 

Varian looked around, tall buildings jutting up, some under construction and restoration, some clearly newer than others, and some empty space where a building had once stood but had been demolished, most likely too far beyond repair to restore. Some of the streets had also been restored and fixed up, while other sections were clearly still needing some work. 

Varian bounced among the stalls throughout the Vardaros market place. He was there for a simple reason, since the city's restoration had begun, the market within the city had become a hot spot for trading, which of course meant the potential to find new chemicals and substances to work with. He was giddy to get his hands on anything new and exciting. Rapunzel and Eugene’s wedding was coming up in a month and he wanted to make them something special for the occasion, it was the least he could do after everything they had done for him.

Ruddiger sat on his shoulder chittering in fascination at all of the new sights and sounds and smells of this unfamiliar city. The raccoon’s head suddenly perked up at one particular sight, an apple vendor. His eyes widened in excitement at the display and he wasted no time scurrying off of Varian’s shoulders and bounding across the street to the apple stand. 

Varian, so immersed in his findings, did not take notice of the raccoon's absence and began to make his way further down the street, not even noticing the ruckus of an apple vendor getting raided by a pesky raccoon. A stall selling rare minerals and crystals caught his eye and he went over to it and inspected one particular crystal. 

“Oh! This- this is an Aestus crystal! once heated to a certain temperature it emanates light!” He hummed in thought, “if I rig up a device I could create a light projection… Rapunzel would probably really love that. What do you think, buddy?” Varian turned his head to look at his shoulder where Ruddiger usually sat only to find that the raccoon was missing from his usual perch, “Ruddiger?” His eyes darted every which way hoping to spot a glimpse of the missing animal, “oh no… oooh no no no.” He set the crystal back down on the stand and quickly began his search for the raccoon. 

In Corona Varian had always allowed Ruddiger to wander off wherever he pleased, however here in an unfamiliar city he had thought it best to keep the little guy close to him, but amidst his excitement he hadn’t even noticed Ruddiger leave his shoulder, and now he was paying the price for it. 

“Ruddiger!?” Varian called out as he scoured the streets and ally’s of Vardaros in search of his lost friend. With his mind focused on finding the raccoon Varian had failed to notice how the streets had grown emptier and emptier, becoming more run down and unkempt. He made a turn into another ally calling out to the raccoon, “hey, Ruddiger-” Varian was brought to an abrupt halt when he realized that standing right before him was a pair of burly looking thugs one of which had a nasty looking scar over his left eye, “Oh no…” 

“Well, would you look at what the cat dragged in.” The first thug with the scar over his eye spoke to his partner.

“Quite a fancy looking fellow, ain’t he? Probably loaded.” The second thug responded.

Varian raised his hands in a placating manner, “heh, um, maybe you, uh, shouldn’t mug me?”

The two thugs looked at each other, “and why’s that?”

“Uhhhhhh…”

“Maybe because if you do you’re gonna land yourselves in the slammer!” A new female voice rang out through the alleyway. Varian turned his head to the entrance of the alley to get a glimpse at the new comer. There standing, with her hands on her hips, was a dark haired girl who looked to be about Varian’s age. She stormed forward brushing past Varian, with merely a small glance to him, and squared up against the thugs. Varian watched, tension rising in his body, as the girl confronted the two thugs. 

The two thugs loomed over her like great pillars nearly doubling her height, but without an ounce of hesitation the small framed girl stood her ground in strong defiance against them. The two thugs laughed at the girls' show of bravado causing a small smirk spread across her features, a gesture that went unnoticed by the thugs but Varian saw it plain as day. 

“Little missy thinks she can play hero huh?” The first thug mocked. 

The smirk turned into a smug grin, “Just doing my job.” 

Everything happened so fast, the first thug lunged forward attempting to grab hold of the girl's small frame. The girl quickly sidestepped the thug and stuck her foot out making the thug trip and fall flat on his face. The second thug circled around behind her and attempted to grab her. The girl reacted quickly and grabbed the thugs arm pulling him over her shoulder and throwing him on the ground. She grappled him in an arm lock and held him firmly to the ground. 

The other thug scrambled to his feet and lunged at the girl again while she was distracted. Varian, who had been watching awestruck, shouted a warning as he saw the thug getting back up. 

“look out!” Varian swiftly reached into his satchel and pulled out a pink alchemy bomb. The girl looked up to see the thug lunging at her and quickly rolled to the side letting the thug she was restraining go. Varian reeled his arm back and tossed the alchemy bomb at the thug’s feet trapping him in a thick goo. Varian pulled out another bomb and turned to the other thug who was scrambling to his feet. The thug took one look at the scene before him, noticing the pink goo restraining his friend he took another look at Varian and a moment of realization seemed to pass through his features before he hightailed it out of there, retreating further into the alleyway. Varian tossed the goo bomb at him but just missed his target. The girl jumped to her feet and followed suit after the thug down the alley. She turned a corner and Varian lost sight of her. He quickly chased after them and rounded the corner himself to see the girl staring up at a wall that was clearly too high for her to climb. The absence of the thug told Varian all he needed to know. 

“He escaped.” Varian spoke prompting the girl to quickly turn her head toward him. 

She sighed, “yeah.” 

“Well at least we caught one,” Varian rubbed his neck, “uh, thanks for the help back there, heh…”

The girl shrugged, “just doing my job,” she extended her hand to shake, “the name’s Vex, I’m the deputy of this town.”

“Oh, oh, heh, I’ve heard about you,” Varian shook her hand, “I’m Varian… Rapunzel has mentioned you to me before, heh.”

Vex started to make her way back to the thug currently trapped in Varian’s goo trap, “you know the princess? I guess that means you’re from Corona then, I figured you were an outsider. Everyone here knows to stay out of this side of town.”

“Ooh, yeah,” Varian rubbed his neck again as he followed behind her, “I, uh, wasn’t paying attention to where I was going… I was a bit… distracted, heh.”

“That’ll get you killed around these parts. Vardaros may be reforming but crime is still pretty prominent despite our best efforts.” Vex stopped in front of the thug, “isn’t that right, big guy?” 

Despite being trapped the thug growled and attempted to throw a punch at Vex which she promptly deflected and twisted his arm behind his back in a tight grip. She snapped a handcuff around his wrist and quickly grabbed his other arm to do the same. 

“There, much better,” Vex brushed off her hands and admired her work with a pleased grin. 

“Whoa,” Varian breathed, awestruck by Vex’s strength and confidence, “you’re pretty incredible, heh.”

Vex smiled smugly, “thanks, you’re not too shabby yourself with” she points to the pink goo around the thugs feet, “whatever this is..?”

“Oh! Thank you, heh, yeah just a chemical of my own design!” He bragged. 

“Own design, huh? Not bad, I assume you have a way to dissolve it?” 

Varian nodded and Vex turned to the thug, “alright then listen here, if you try to escape or give me any trouble I will not hesitate to beat you till kingdom come so if you know what’s good for you you’ll come with me without any complaints.”

“And what’s a scrawny little brat like you gonna do to me?”

Vex reeled her leg back and kicked the thug right in the groin causing him to topple over in pain. Varian couldn’t help but cringe in sympathy for the poor thug, even if he had tried to mug him, Varian was still a man. 

Vex turned her attention back to Varian as the man continued to whither in pain on the ground, “yeah, I don’t think he’ll give us any trouble, can you get him out of that stuff now?” 

“O-oh, yeah, of course, heh,” he pulled out a small vile and poured the substance on the pink goo instantly making it dissolve. 

Vex quickly grabbed the thug before he could try anything and pulled him to his feet and forced him to walk forward. The man did so with a slight limp and Varian followed suit behind them. 

“You a scientist of some kind?” Vex asked. 

Varian perked up, “as a matter of fact I am! I’m an alchemist and the newly appointed Royal Engineer of Corona, heh.”

“Oh, so that’s how you know the princess?”

“Eh, not exactly, heh… it’s a long story…” he rubbed his neck and looked to his shoulder. His eyes widened as he realized that Ruddiger was still missing, “oh, that’s right! Hey, you haven’t happened to notice a raccoon wandering around anywhere have you?”

Vex looked at Varian surprised, “actually I have, I caught one terrorizing an apple vendor at the marketplace.” 

“Yeah, that’s him, heh.” Varian 

“Is he yours or something?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Well good news for you I took him back over to the jail house. We’d planned to let him loose in the wilderness but if he belongs to you then you can take him.”

“Thank you, heh.”

“Just, try not to let him wander loose like that? I’d say you owe the apple lady a few coins just for the scare the little guy gave her much less the apples he stole!” Vex laughed. 

Varian found himself laughing with her, “Haha, what can I say, he just loves apples, heh.” 

The thug made an attempt to pull away from Vex’s grip trying to take advantage of her being distracted with her conversation with Varian. She held him firm in her grasp and shouted, “hey, watch it, chump, unless you wanna get kicked again!” That was enough to make the thug behave. 

_ ‘She’s kind of awesome’  _ Varian thought to himself. She looked small and even frail but she took on two full grown men who were twice her size with complete ease, they weren’t able to land a single hit on her. She was a deputy as well, an impressive feat for someone her age. Varian couldn’t help but admire her. 

“Ah, we’re here.” Vex stopped in front of the large building that comprised the jail house, “I’ll lock this guy up and then I can get you your raccoon.”

“Ah, thank you.”

The pair entered the jail house. Varian took a moment to observe his surroundings, it was an average waiting room with nothing more than a few wooden chairs. There was a hallway that Varian assumed led to the prison cells, mostly because that was where Vex had begun to take the thug. Varian opted not to follow her as he was not particularly fond of prison cells. 

Varian took a seat in one of the chairs and began to ponder the events of that day. It was different to say the least, to get to talk with someone his own age for once. Most of his friends were either older or younger than him. In fact looking back over his life he had never really had any friends his age, not that he and Vex were really friends. They had only just met after all but Varian supposed that they seemed to get along well, plus she was just really awesome. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with someone like that?

Varian looked up, drawn from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Vex poked her head around the corner and gestured for him to follow her. They walked a little ways down the hall before stopping in front of a door labeled “Quaid’s Office.”

“Alright,” Vex began, “I had to leave as soon as I dropped the little guy off so we’ll just need to ask Quaid what he did with him.” Vex pushed open the door, “hey, Quaid, what did you do with tha-“

Varian’s eyes widened when he saw the sight that greeted him within the room, “Eugene!? Rapunzel!!?” he squeaked out. 

The couple, who had been talking to a man Varian could only assume was Quaid, turned in unison, “Varian!?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Caught in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh here I am with chapter two! This is once again not what I’m used to writing so I’m hoping it turned out okay 😅 haha enjoy I guess!

The thug made his way through the dark building, the floorboards creaking under his weight. He stopped in front of a large wooden door, steeling himself for only a moment before pushing his way through. Directly across from the doorway was a large man with his back turned toward the thug sitting at a desk that was softly illuminated by a singular flickering candle. 

“What do you want?” The large man spoke, a chill instantly encasing the air. 

“Sir,” the thug started, “I have some… information you might be interested in...”

“Well?”

The thug cleared his throat, “Me and my buddy were in town and I believe I might’ve encountered Corona’s newly appointed Royal Engineer.”

The large man seemed to straighten ever so slightly, “Corona’s Royal Engineer? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, he had strange weapons, nothing like anything I’d ever seen before… and he had that blue stripe in his hair.”

The man finally turned to face the thug revealing his face, splattered and splotched with green. Looking almost as if the man’s skin itself was an infectious poison that could be spread by merely being in his presence, “was he alone?”

The thug tensed, “yeah, at first, but then that little deputy girl showed up… I just barely escaped but my buddy got caught. You don’t suppose they’ve already figured out you’re here?”

“It’s possible,” the man stood from his seat, “if Corona’s little Royal Engineer is here then Flynn Rider and the princess might be here as well.”

“What should we do?”

The man approached the thug, a towering beast overshadowing the already large framed thug, “I say we use the little engineer to our advantage.”

The thug smirked, “as you wish, Baron, I’ll inform the others.”

* * *

Varian sunk lower into his seat and groaned. After the initial shock of seeing Rapunzel and Eugene all the way out in Vardaros had worn off they had pulled him to the side to practically interrogate him. Vex and Quaid had left to go retrieve Ruddiger which left him at the complete mercy of his fellow Coronian royalty. 

“Varian, what are you doing here?” Eugene asked, a slight edge to his voice

Varian mumbled, “I’m just, uh, I just thought that maybe I could find some more materials to work with here at the Vardaros marketplace, heh.”

“Is this why you asked for time off?” Rapunzel inquired with a tilt of her head. 

“Heh, uh, maybe?”

“Varian,” she sighed, glancing at Pascal on her shoulder with a playful roll of her eyes which the lizard returned, “you do realize that if you’re looking for materials to use in your experiments then this would be considered official royal engineer business and part of the job right?”

“Oooh..” Varian rubbed the back of his neck realizing that he could’ve been getting paid while doing this, “oh… oops? Heh.”

Varian was already getting ready to roll his eyes as he saw Eugene open his mouth to make what he was sure was going to be a quip of some kind. However, the man was disrupted before the words could leave his mouth by the sudden intrusion of a furry object pouncing onto his head sending him reeling forward. The furry object then swiftly pounced onto Varian’s lap. 

“Gah, wha- Ruddiger!” Varian beamed as he recognized his friend, picking Ruddiger up and hugging him tightly, “Hey, buddy!”

“There you go,” Vex interjected, stepping out from behind Eugene, who was still reeling from the sudden animal attack, a smug grin in place on her lips that signified the attack was intentional on her part, “now let’s just make sure he doesn’t terrorize anymore apple vendors.”

“Apple vendors!?” Eugene hands shot up to his head and started trying to flatten out his hair that had been ruffled from the raccoon’s escapades, “how ‘bout terrorizing my perfect locks! Do you have any idea how much work I put into these good looks!?”

Vex rolled her eyes, “Please, spare us your pretty boy routine,” she retorted dryly, earning a small snicker from Varian and a sharp glare from Eugene. 

“Don’t worry,” Varian smiled up at Vex, “I’ll make sure to keep a closer watch on him from now on.” Ruddiger clambered up to his shoulder where he usually perched and Varian gave him a little scratch behind the ears. 

“Gotta say,” Vex grinned at Varian, placing her hands on her hips, “throwing a raccoon in jail? Not something I expected to do today.”

“Well,” Eugene intruded once more while still trying to fix his hair, “they don’t call them trash  _ bandits _ for nothing.”

“Guys,” Rapunzel finally spoke up before Vex or Varian could get another word in, “while this is all very fun we do kind of have a serious issue on our hands.”

“Oh yeah,” Varian looked up at Rapunzel and Eugene, “why  _ are  _ you guys here?”

Footsteps were heard at the door of the office as Varian spoke, “They’re here,” Quaid entered the room carrying a large rolled-up map in his hands. He made his way through the room until he stood next to Vex, his voice heavy and serious as he continued, “because we have reason to believe the Baron is back.”

Vex’s eyes shot wide open in shock as she turned her full attention to Quaid, “What!?” Varian couldn’t help but notice the panic in her voice, “whoa, whoa- you mean  _ the  _ Baron!? He’s supposed to be in prison!”

Quaid nodded solemnly, “he broke out of the Coronian dungeons.”

“We followed his trail here to Vardaros,” Eugene added. 

Varian clicked his tongue at this, “Corona is  _ really _ bad at keeping their prisoners locked up, huh.” 

“You’d know all about that wouldn’t you, Varian.” Eugene shot back. 

“Speak for yourself.”

“Alllright!” Rapunzel’s voice rang out, “I think that’s enough for now! We need to focus on dealing with the Baron!”

Eugene cleared his throat sheepishly realizing he had gotten off track, “I agree, but first, Varian, can we have a word outside?” He glanced over to Rapunzel, “you too, sunshine.”

“Oh, uh, okay.” Varian stood from his seat, a little glance passing between him and Vex as he made his way outside the room with Eugene and Rapunzel. 

Once outside the office Eugene closed the door and turned to face Varian, a serious look on his face, “kid, I’ll cut straight to the chase, I think you should return to Corona.”

“What? Why?” Varian blinked, he and Rapunzel shared a surprised glance with one another. It wasn’t like Eugene to not want Varian around. 

Eugene took a breath knowing that the kid was going to fight him on this, “The Baron is  _ dangerous, _ and if something happened to you-“

“Eugene,” Varian interrupted, realizing what this was about, “I can handle myself and I  _ want _ to help!” he noticed Rapunzel stiffen next to him as if she understood something he didn’t. 

“Yeah, I figured you would!” Eugene sighed, “Varian, I know you can take care of yourself, believe me, I do, but I would just feel a lot better if you were back in Corona.”

Varian shook his head, he’d made up his mind, he wanted to stay and help. Though he'd be lying if he said Vex didn’t have a little bit to do with that, “I’m  _ staying- _ ”

“Eugene,” Rapunzel interjected, an edge of caution in her voice, “While I understand your desire to make sure Varian is safe… we can’t really force him to return to Corona.”

“Oh come on, Sunshine, I thought surely you would have my back on this.” Eugene seemed anxious, too anxious, Varian noted, it didn’t suit the older man at all. 

“I want Varian safe as much as you do but it’s not really our call.” Rapunzel glanced at Varian with a reassuring smile, “besides, he's a tough kid, he can handle himself.” Eugene opened his mouth to argue but promptly shut it again as if thinking her words over. 

Varian smiled back at Rapunzel shyly as he rubbed his neck, “thanks, heh, Rapunzel,” his eyes shifted back over to Eugene, a pleading glint within them, “for Team Awesome?”

Eugene narrowed his eyes, “Oh, you just had to pull the team awesome card didn’t you?” He sighed, “okay, fine, you can stay… just  _ please  _ stay safe… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine!” Varian beamed, plastering on a big grin, satisfied that he’d won out in the end. 

Eugene rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you will,” he sighed, “let’s just try to get this taken care of as quickly as possible,” Eugene turned and made his way back into the office. Varian couldn’t help but notice a solemness in Eugene that he’d never seen before. Rapunzel began to follow Eugene back into the office until she felt a tug on her arm. 

“hey, _ ”  _ Varian pulled Rapunzel back around to face him, “what was all that about? is- is Eugene okay?”

Rapunzel’s eyes met Varian’s for a moment before going downcast as she spoke, “The Baron is a sensitive subject for Eugene… there’s a lot that you don’t know, that even  _ I  _ don’t know… it’s not really my place to speak about it, all I can say is that the Baron had a pretty big hand in Eugene’s life of crime.”

“Oh,” Varian looked down, “right.”

“Hey, don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Rapunzel gave Varian a little nudge on the arm, “Now come on, let’s get back to the others,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the office. 

* * *

  
  


Eugene flattened out a map of the city on the table, “alright, we need a game plan if we’re gonna catch the Baron, Quaid, Vex, you two know the city best where would you start.” They all stood around the desk, Quaid sitting in his seat with Vex standing next to him. Eugene stood opposite them with Varian and Rapunzel on his right and left respectively. 

Quaid scanned his eyes over the map, “I’ve noticed an increase in criminal activity here and here,” he took a pen and circled two areas on the map, “and I’ve heard from some of the townsfolk that there have been gatherings of unknown people around the old abandoned mines just outside the city.” 

Vex perked up, looking over the map herself “it was before my time but I heard the mines were created by the Baron… some ‘get rich quick’ plan that didn’t quite work out so he started just taking money from town folk, apparently that was when things  _ really  _ started going to pot around here.”

Quaid nodded in confirmation, “the mines have been abandoned ever since.”

“Alright then,” Eugene concurred, “We should start with searching those three areas. If we’re lucky we’ll at least find something to point us to where the Baron is if not the Baron himself.”

Rapunzel looked over the map, the three areas in question were spread apart on opposite ends of the city and the mines were outside the city, “we could possibly split up and cover more ground.”

“Sunshine, I don’t think-“

“If we split up I’m taking Varian.” Vex interrupted. 

“Wha- why do you get Varian?” Eugene responded a bit bewildered. 

“Because he’s a nerd with cool weapons.”

“I…” Varian started, “don’t know if I should be insulted that she called me a nerd or honored that she thinks my inventions are cool.”

Eugene leaned over to him, “I’d go with the second, bud, you  _ are _ a nerd after all.”

“Hey!”

“Guys!” Rapunzel exclaimed, “focus!”

“Oh, uh, right,” Eugene cleared his throat, “while it would save time, the Baron is extremely dangerous and we would stand a better chance facing him  _ together _ .”

Silence overtook the room as its occupants contemplated the situation, “I agree,” much to everyone else’s surprise it was Vex who broke the silence, “we stand a better chance sticking together.” She made a brief moment of eye contact with Eugene, some kind of understanding passing between them, before letting her eyes drift back down to the map. 

Varian looked into Vex’s downcast eyes, she seemed strangely distant, as if hiding some unknown pains within them, “well,” Varian added, realizing at that moment that Vex  _ also  _ had a history with the Baron, “you two would know the most about the Baron, heh, I trust your judgment.”

Quaid nodded, “I agree as well.” There was an edge to his voice that told Varian he was thinking the same thing as him. 

“Well,” Rapunzel smiled, her voice also holding that edge of understanding, “I guess they can’t all be winners, Eugene, if this is what you think is best then I’m with you.”

“Then it’s settled,” Eugene looked down over the map with a serious look, “we’ll begin searching through these areas tomorrow, for now, let’s just all try to get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was very dialogue heavy and not a lot of big emotions so it was different from what I’m used to writing however things are about to start kicking off next chapter so I greatly look forward to that, and hopefully I can get it done pretty soon! And hopefully next chapter will have a lot of just Varian and Vex moments cause we need to start developing that relationship since ya know it’s kinda the main focus lol 😏

**Author's Note:**

> This just in, writing for character that appears in a grand total of three episodes is much harder than you’d think it’d be lol. As I said this isn’t my proudest work but I did the best I could and I hope you still enjoyed it! Here’s hoping chapter two won’t take too long to release!


End file.
